Solakar Flamewreath
This is the boss that is spawned in the "Father Flame" event in the UBRS Rookery. Droplist in thottbot is here After patch 1.10, when only 10 man raids are allowed in UBRS, this boss became a lot more difficult. For many pickup groups it may be the end of the raid... therefore any information on this boss would be very helpful. This boss is optional and can be easily bypassed by avoiding the eggs (dismiss pets!) and running up the ramp to the right. Trigger: Someone (a rogue) must click on the pillar in the left side of the room, surrounded by eggs and elite drakonoids. Encounter: 5 waves of mobs, elite Rage Talonclaws, level 56 and above spawn. There are two in each spawn. The mobs will attempt to open eggs, releasing numerous dragonkin. After 5 waves Solakar Flamewreath spawns. The actual boss is a large-ish dragonkin and very easy to take down (many times the raid will kill him without realizing it). Tactics: There are at least 3 dragonkin in the room to begin with, these must be killed. To start the encounter, a rogue may stealth up to the pillar and open it. Be aware that eggs may open when he does this, and if many are opened the resulting dragonkin may cause a wipe. Dragonkin despawn after a few minutes. Only Rookery Hatchers open the eggs, they must be stunned and generally taken down ASAP. The raid will wipe if too many groups of whelps are hatched. Clearing the hall of eggs beforehand is an exercise in futility, as they respawn on one minute (or less) timers. This encounter can easily be done if the raid triggers the encounter and retreats Pyroguard's summoning room. The Hatchers will come to the doorway of Pyroguard's room and should be maneuvered by the main tank (higher stats) and a secondary tank to the back corners of Pyroguard's room (no one else should be attacking). Once there, the raid first focuses their attacks on the secondary tank's target, using every movement-imparing and stun skill available (Frostbolt rank 1) as he will make a break for the egg chamber when his health gets low. If the Hatcher cannot make it back to the egg chamber, the raid will not have to deal with AoE-ing down waves of whelps. Once the secondary tank's target is dead (ideally should faceplant before leaving Pyroguard's room), the raid focuses on the main tank's target, again tripping him up before he can release a wave of whelps. The encounter will continue: more hatchers will spawn and make their way towards the raid without having to be pulled. Warrior have to do a lot of legwork, they should advance towards the doorway to be the first targets the Hatchers attack. Between these waves of Hatchers, the raid should be bandaging and drinking if out of combat while holding position in Pyroguard's room, in front of Pyroguard's cube-ish summoning pedestal (his spawn position, not the object that must be interacted with to summon him) and behind the warriors. Once several waves of Hatchers are dispatched, Father Flame himself will come to the raid and can be taken down easily. This strategy is superior over fighting on the ramp because the distance each Hatcher is forced to retreat over is greater. Thus, more time to take him down. Additionally, fighting on the ramp creates line-of-sight problems for healers attempting to heal those who chase down Hatchers by jumping off the side of the ramp. Other: If the first attempt at this boss fails, it seems almost impossible to complete the encounter, as you would have to take on 10 elite drakonoids as well as the numerous dragonkin that will be opened as they rush you. Unconfirmed: If the raid waits, the extra adds will despawn, leaving the original wave of Hatchers. How long before they despawn (if they do) and the encounter fails should be documented. Solakar Flamewreath drops the priest's Tier 0 shoulder setpiece: Devout Shoulders. Therefore, any group with a priest who doesn't already have the piece should consider doing the encounter. Looting the pillar in the room, drops Father Flame, an offhand with +10 fire resist and starts the encounter.